1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting source device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a 3-dimension facet light-emitting source device and a stereoscopic light-emitting source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light source devices are widely used in daily life. After a long time research and development of a conventional point light source, a planar light-emitting device with a low power consumption, an even light-emitting effect is developed, which can be widely applied to planar displays, billboards of building appearance or architectural lighting, etc. Regarding the conventional point light sources or the planar light sources, for example, tungsten lamps, cold cathode-ray tubes (CRT) or light-emitting diode (LED) array light sources, etc., the used lamps generally have standard shapes such as round and rod-like shapes, so that in a commercial utilization, such as installation art or decoration illumination, an extra mask or other structures have to be used to shield the light-emitting source that is not a main part of the installation art. Therefore, usage of the light-emitting sources is limited.
Moreover, regarding the installation art of a building's outer wall or a glass showcase, a modern architecture may apply a large number of transparent glasses as green building materials to achieve advantages of long service life and convenience in maintenance, etc. An advantage of the glass building material is that the sunlight during the daytime can be used to assist the artificial lighting, so that the power used for illumination is saved, and a comfortable and natural illumination space is also provided. In recent years, display devices using an organic electroluminescence mechanism have been applied to the glass building materials, though a usage rate thereof is low due to disadvantages of high cost and inconvenience in maintenance.
The present disclosure provides a different thought and usage custom in allusion to the illumination design of the conventional light-emitting source, which can be flexibly applied to 3-dimension, planar display devices or dynamic light-emitting art installations. Therefore, the light-emitting source is not only used for illumination, but can also be used in collaboration with different light-emitting patterns and colors according to different illumination design, so that the light-emitting source itself can serve as a main part of the installation art, and additional processing of the light-emitting source or usage of an extra mask is unnecessary, so as to improve an application level of the light-emitting source.